Amoria
by Hidden-Truth
Summary: My name is Amoria, I don't know who my parents are; for all I know I am an orphan......Until now.....(romance in upcoming chpters!YAY)
1. Who Are They?

**Amoria**

Chapter 1- Who Are They??

~

            "….but Mrs. Humelee you never give me an answer!" I hollered for what felt like the millionth time.

"That's because; one I don't feel you're ready to know, two because I'm not supposed to tell you and three every time you ask I add one more week to how long you have to wait." Laura Humelee replied, shaking her head. 

"Mrs. Humelee I'm already 17 and I'm going to be 18 in two months! How am I not ready??" I said with a pleading look "I just wanna know who I am!!" 

"Good point." She said with a sigh "Ok, I'll make you this deal;" I nodded and she continued "If you don't ask again I'll tell you on you birthday. You can consider it a gift; of sorts because I'm not supposed to tell you." I sigh knowing this was probably the best I could get. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Humelee and I promise I will not ask who my parents are until then." She smiled and went back to her sewing, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_            Me, a black haired, brown eyed, well built, lonely, abandoned girl might actually have a home?!?! _I _can't believe it, after 17 years of having the blinds drawn on my heart I might actually have a chance to open them again! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Sadly this day will never come, seeing as today is my 18th birthday and Laura Humelee past away exactly two weeks ago. Now I will never know who my parents are; who I am. I am forever alone…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            I have found a job as a maid in the Turner residence. Master Turner is a very kind man, but I feel more drawn to his wife Mrs. Turner of Elizabeth as she likes to be called. I love her sense of adventure, her love of life, and most of all her understanding of my life and how I was raised; she doesn't take that into account when she meets you. Today is my second full working for the Turners; I was assigned a room bunking with several other maids. For now the other maids are all out on their hour off. I have no where to go so I sit alone thinking until I'm summoned.

"Amoria? Will you come down here please?" Elizabeth called. As I approach the door I realize it is too early to begin work for the evening, _I wonder what she wants; hopefully not another 'girl talk'. _

"Yes'm." I reply as I head downstairs. I realize that there is a messenger waiting there. He holds a small piece of paper out to me when I approach and states

"It's from Mrs. Laura Humelees will." I reach slowly for the small piece of folded paper. I hesitate before opening it; examining it very carefully; _a small square piece of folded paper, sealed with a small droplet of wax with an imprint of a small tree in it. _I take a deep breath and break the seal. I slowly examine its contents. I gasp and my eyes widen as I realize what it says…. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So what do ya think? I know its short…and a cliffy but my sis had trouble with reviews so I decided to leave ya hanging….sry! ~!~!~!~Hidden-Truth~!~!~!~


	2. Truth

Amoria

Chapter 2- Truth

Disclaimer: I only own Amoria! So back off!

            My mind was reeling, until a curious Elizabeth asked; "Well, Amoria, what does it say?" I just looked up at her with my mouth hung open for once in my life I was speechless. Before anyone could protest I turned and ran up to the room I shared and collapsed on the bed, reading and rereading the letter; craving, regretting, wanting, absorbing every word and every letter:

_Amoria, _

_If you're reading this I am no longer among the living, but I made a promise and as always I intend on keeping it, no matter if I'm alive or dead. Amoria, my dear Amoria, you are the product of a Swann and a Sparrow._

_            I know what you're thinking; how? Do you remember as a little child listening to all those stories of Captain Jack Sparrow? Of course you do. So I know you also remember the story about how he got back his beloved Pearl and how he was marooned on an island with a young girl. Well, Amoria those were not just stories and you, dearie, are the product of that night. I know this has probably come as a great shock to you and I'm sorry you had to find out this way._

_Love you always,_

_Laura Humelee_

There was a knock on my door.

"Amoria are you ok?" It was Will.

"Please just go away!" I pleaded. How could I bear to tell him who I was?

"Look I just want to talk about what has made you so upset, so I'm coming in now." Was his reply.

"No! Please I just need some time to think; ALONE!" I begged.

 I heard a sigh from the other side of the door. "Ok you can stay in there." 

"Thank you." I replied, truthfully.

            I avoided Elizabeth for two days now and I fear it is time to face the truth, for I know her maiden name was Swann. After I finished my work; just to stall the inevitable; I head to Elizabeth and Will's bed chamber. I placed a light knock on the door.

"Yes?" comes Elizabeth voice. I took a deep breath and stated

"It's me; may I please come in and talk to you?"

"Amoria!! Please come in!!" her voice a little too cheery for my taste at the moment. I enter the room and shut the door quickly. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asks. Slowly I pull out the letter and place in her lap without a word. Without hesitation she picks it up and slowly examines its contents. Then she looks up from the letter to me, a mixture of disbelief, sadness, and terror etched on her face, but me I'm one of those people who are good at hiding their feelings; except in extreme circumstances; sadly this qualified as extreme so I had a look of uncertainty and fear. We both stared at each other for what felt like hours; no one saying anything; just silence.

AN-Yeah!! I got reviews!!! Thanks much!!! Well what do you think? Good? Yes, no, maybe so? Well, please review!!! Oh and is this story original enough for you?? Just wondering…. Review!!! Plz?     


	3. Explanations

Amoria

Chapter 3- Explanations 

Disclaimer- No sadly I don't own it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            As I sit here in the eerie silence that has settled over the room I squirm and fidget not making eye contact with anyone or anything; except for the floor. _Look not a speck of dust…_I think to my self trying to keep my mind off how strange it feels being in the same room as the woman who gave birth to me then gave me away. _Ok, I can't take it anymore!! _I feel the need to move, after a few more minutes I get up and approach the door, but just as I place my hand on the knob…

"Wait." Elizabeth called quietly. I turned around; still with my eyes glued to the floor, for I did not want her to see the fear and frustration etched on my face.

            _Me? Fear? _I mentally scolded myself _me afraid of this skinny lass?_ Right as I thought that I regretted it. I felt the need to say something, but she spoke first. 

"I'm sorry…" she started, her voice barley audible "I mean you have to understand, it wasn't met to be this way…" 

"Tell me then! What was it supposed to be like then?" I stated bluntly, now barely in control of the raging emotions within me and putting back on my unemotional mask. She looked up at me and shook her head, apparently trying to clear her head. 

"Amoria you don't understand, I mean..." she sighed "I couldn't keep you here just think of the reputation; the image—" 

"The image I would've created for you and your perfect little family?" my rage was slowly building more and more; like a pot or boiling water. "What about my father? Why not him?" At this she looked up at me and the answer was clear. "He doesn't know, does he?"

"No." she whispered simply.

"Why?!?" 

"He….He…Jack Sparrow is a pirate and I just didn't want you to turn out like that!" She explained. 

"I'm sorry if I was too much of a burden for you! Just so you know if Mrs. Humelee had not died so suddenly, I had almost saved up enough money to buy a ship and pay for a crew." I said with no expression. I turned on my heel and walk silently out of the room before she had a chance to register what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            I lean very still barely breathing with my ear pressed up against the door listening to the conversation between Will and Elizabeth.

"….Will, it's her, we need to do something!" Elizabeth protested. 

"The best we can do is to give her a home and a family." Will replied.

"Will you know that's not true, we—" At that moment I shifted my weight and the floor creaked. They stopped talking for a moment then began to whisper. I couldn't make out anything of what they were saying, so I gave up. I returned to my bed and pulled my journal out from under the mattress and began to write of the days events. I've had the journal since I was a tot or at least as long as I can remember. As I write I begin to dose off….. 

~~~~~~~~

As I slept I recall someone unlocking and entering my room, then I heard whispering, but that's all I remember…

~~~~~~~~

Ok thanks for the reviews!! SO what do you think? Review!! Please? Oh and by the way I'm on spring break so I'll be able to update more often!! Same with my sister!!    


	4. Surprises

Amoria

Chapter 4- Surprises

~~~~~~~~~~~

            I awoke to the soft murmur of voices. I roll over on my bed and glance out the window, not knowing how long I've been asleep, the sun is setting. I try to get back to sleep but realize I'm restless. I get up and walked down the hall with the lightest of steps, I pass Will and Elizabeth's room. I hear them talking, so I don't bother them. Before I left the house I placed a note by the door;

_Went for a walk, don't worry, _

_Love, _

_Amoria_

~~~~~~~~

            I wander around the town thinking; letting my mind wonder. I was staring at the ground as I walked and wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going. Then I walked right into someone.

"Oh sorry!" I say instinctively.

"S'all righ' luv." The man I walked into replied and then continued on his way. _Odd _I think to myself as I continue to walk the opposite direction of the man. _How'd I get here? _I ask myself as I realize I've wandered to the docks. I just shrug it off and sit on the edge looking out at all the ships. I list them in my head:

_The Dauntless, The Freedom, odd names…is that one named Fate? Oh well, Fate, The Annea, The Crembrule, sounds interesting. The Black Pearl, The—wait the Black Pearl? Docked in Port Royale? I know Elizabeth said him and his crew were given clemency, but would he chance it... _

My thoughts were reeling as I stood and turned back to the Turner household. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I approach the door to the home and I hear the end of a conversation, or rather an argument. "All this time I had a daughter an' ye never had a spare minute ta tell me?" I heard a man holler. 

_That voice _I think _the man from the docks!_ I took a deep breath and opened the door; as soon as I stepped in I felt all eyes on me.

"Who's this?" the man asks not even bothering to ask me.

"`This` happens to have a name! My name is Amoria, if you had enough courtesy to ask me instead of them!" I fire at him. I finally get a good look at him only to realize...he…looks….just….like…me….. "And you are?" I ask already having a good idea what the answer is going to be.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He states with a slight bow, obviously oblivious to who I am, so I decide to use that in my favor.

"Well, if you want to be al formal about it" I say my voice dripping with sarcasm "I'm Amoria; Amoria Sparrow." I finish with a grin and a curtsy. He just gawks at me then finally turns to Elizabeth and she nods shyly in agreement with my statement.

"So I'm guessing you're my segregate father??" I questioned, he looked at me as if he didn't register what I had said. It was then I noticed something in his eye, a look of denial, a look I have encountered one too many times in my life.

"You lie!" he hollered, he then filled his voice with sarcasm "I don't have a child, an' if ye were a Sparrow, ye'd—" I interrupted him;

"You want proof ol' man? I could beat you in a sword fight any day!"

"Are ye challenging me missy?"

"Why do you have a problem with that ol' man?" he just looked at me and I nodded "Ok then—" 

"What??" Elizabeth interjected; she was going to say more but Will stopped her. I don't know what he whispered to her, but it shut her up. I turned and headed up to my room, I lifted my mattress to uncover the hidden cutlass I had acquired a few years back. As I held it in my hands I realized I had never actually used it against another human being before and I know there is a very slim chance I'll win, but this is something I have to do, a gut instinct if you will. I turn and head back downstairs; he is already waiting for me…..

~~~~

Special thanks to all yas who reviewed!!! Review? Please???  With sugar on top?? Luv yas!!  


	5. Unbelievable

Amoria

Chapter 5- Unbelievable

Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own Amoria.

"Hey! No one owns Amoria Sparrow!"

*sighs* Ok, I don't own ANYTHING, why must you people crush a young girls dreams?? 

~~~~~~~

            "You think this wise, lass, crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack said in a cocky manner before we began.

"Ah, but you forget one thing Sparrow, I have the blood of a pirate!" I fired back, then something in my head sent me a warning message. "Sparrow lets keep this fair, hand your pistol over to Will." He looked at me as though I was crazy but complied any way and handed his pistol to Will, who sat looked at it for a second then placed it on a nearby table. He lunged at me but somehow I parried his blow. Somehow my body knew what to do so I just let my instincts take over.

            Everything became a blur but not to my subconscious mind. After a long battle he had me backed into a corner, he smirked at me.

"It appears ye've lost, ye best be surrendering."

"I think not." I replied as I dropped down onto one knee and swung my other one just right so he fell on his back. Then while he was still on the ground I raced over to the table and grabbed his pistol; placing it directly in front of his face.

"Sparrow, it appears you've lost." I manage between chest heaving breaths. He looked at me, eyes wide in disbelief. I kicked his cutlass away from him, sending it sliding across the floor and stopping at Will's feet; he appears to be having trouble absorbing what he just witnessed. 

            After several moments of ear splitting silence, I turned, with Jack's pistol still in hand, and exit the home; leaving a stunned Will, Jack, and Elizabeth behind. Sitting down on the steps just outside the home I take a deep breath, inhaling the sweet, majestic scents of the Caribbean. The door opened and out steps my _favorite person_ at the moment, Jack Sparrow. 

"What do you want Jack Sparrow? Did Will or Elizabeth send you out here?" I asked, amazingly enough, with none of my emotions making their way into my words.

"CAPTAIN, Captain Jack Sparrow and no luv," he replied in his usual manner "I came out here on me own accord, I jus' wanna know where ye learned ta fight like tha'." 

"I…ah…well I…ah…don't know…" I answered truthfully. He sat down next to me on the step.

"Can I see it, luv?" he asked quietly. I didn't understand.

"See what, Jack?" I asked skeptically, thinking _Okay, he's lost it!_

"Your tattoo, luv." He answered.

"M—my…How did you know?" He rolled up one of his sleeves to reveal a tattoo; the exact same tattoo I have on my right shoulder, I've had it for as long as I can remember: a sparrow flying over water.

"All Sparrows are given one, an' tha' means ye, tha' is o'course if ye are a Sparrow." That explains it! I looked at him and nodded my head in understanding. I rolled my sleeve up, but stopped at the elbow and turned to Jack; his face looked expectant, so I rolled my sleeve up the rest of the way, exposing the tattoo. I turn away not wanting to see his reaction; half expecting to find out that he isn't my father. I'm startled when I feel a hand tracing the tattoo. I move away from the touch and turn to face Jack. He almost appeared to be in a trance of some kind.

"Jack?" I whispered. He looked at me; his face, his eyes; unreadable. 

~~~~~~~~

Ok so what did ya think?? A shout out to all you who reviewed!! Rum, rum, and lots more rum to all you who review!!!            


	6. Norrington

Amoria

Chapter 6- Norrington

Disclaimer- Amoria- She made me do her disclaimer because she said "I just can't take the pain of recognizing the truth" or something like tha—

 Me- What did you say? You weren't supposed to say that!!! Now look at what you've done they think I'm crazy!!

Am- An' that's a problem how?? I mean aren't you?

Me- Why you little!! *Begins to chase Amoria*

Am- Uh oh! *Evil smirk & whips out cutlass*

Me- *Stops dead in tracks*

Am- Say it! *Presses cutlass to my throat* 

Me- *Takes a deep breath* I-I don't own PotC or anything to do with it…

Am- Good, now on with the chapter!   

~~~~~~

            As soon as he made eye contact with me his face took on a look of pain and regret; of sadness and sorrow; a look I never want to see again as long as I live.

"I-I'm sorry." He said simply. I was lost in a whorl wind of thoughts.

"I—ah sorry for what?" I questioned, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Fer not know'in sooner an' fer not believin' ye." He said in a heavy and sincere tone; his face returning to its usual unreadable state. "but, ye best not anyone, no one needs ta know tha' Captain Jack Sparrow apologized!" he added jokingly, trying to lighten up the situation. I let a small smile creep onto my face.

"Fine." I said as I gave him a light shove on his shoulder. He gave me a light push back.

"Alright then, luv" he said with a grin, while standing up, "Let's go in and see wha' the damn eunuchs up to, savvy?" 

"Savvy!" I replied as I stood, then I realized something "Oh, Jack, I believe this is yours." I said as we stepped back into the home. He looked down at what I was holding in my hand; his pistol. 

"Thank ye, luv! Oh, an' by the way tha' was a mighty good stunt ye pulled back there!!" I smiled "Thanks." 

~~~~~~~~~

Will and Elizabeth looked up as we entered the sitting room. Again I feel that uncomfortable feeling start to set in, for some reason I can never relax around these people.  Then the day's events hit me like a ton of bricks…

_A family, a fight, and reconciliation! _ I think to myself. _I'm not alone anymore!_ I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Suddenly everything goes black. I feel the floor coming closer and closer, I feel a pair of arms grab me and hear a woman scream, then nothing. 

~~~~~~~

            I awoke to voices.

"I was unaware you and Mr. Turner had a child." An unfamiliar man stated.

"Ah…that's—that's because we sent her off—off to boarding school to grow as a proper young lady!" The unmistakable voice of Elizabeth covered.

"I see..." the voice replied coldly.

'What of you Sparrow? Why are you here?" He spat the word `Sparrow` as though it was a curse word.

"Captain, Captain Sparrow!" Jack corrected "An' I was granted clemency so I didn't realize it was illegal to visit a friend!"

"Indeed…" the man replied as I walked into the room. "And you milady, must be Amoria." He stated. He then knelt, grabbed my hand and kissed it. I looked up at Jack, Will, and Elizabeth with a disgusted and pleading look. Elizabeth looked as though she could burst into laughter at my reaction and my look, Will, well he didn't seem to be paying any attention, and Jack had a mixture of disgust, hatred, and pure enjoyment; probably thinking this is payback for beating him earlier. After several seconds too long, the man stood but still held my hand.

"You know my name; do I get the courtesy of knowing yours?" I asked trying to sound as proper as was possible. 

"My apologies Miss. Turner, I'm Commodore James Norrington." He replied as he dropped my hand and turned back to Will and Elizabeth. I seized the opportunity to wipe my hand on my clothing. _Yuck!!_ I thought to myself. I then realized Jack saw and was trying not to burst out in fits of laughter due to my actions. 

"I'll be heading out for a walk now." It was more a statement than a question. I walked out the door and began walking down the streets.

"Why must people be so damn proper??" I questioned to no one in particular.

"Cuzz none a'dem know what livin' truly is, luv." Came my answer "Care to walk with me?" Jack asked as he extended his arm out to me. I accepted it and we walked off.

"Would ye like ta see me ship, luv?"

"Sure." I was trying not to sound excited; it didn't work. He smiled broadly.

"Al'righ then, this way!"

~~~~~~~~

            "Wha'd do ya think, luv?" Jack asked as we stood on the deck of the Black Pearl. "Me life, me pride n' joy, The Black Pearl!" 

"She's beautiful! The most magnificent ship I have ever laid eyes on!" I replied truthfully. He beamed, then without warning his face turned serious.

"Luv; Amoria." He stated in a serious manner "Will ye join me an' me crew on the Black Pearl?" His eyes pleading for an answer and all I could do was stand there on shock. Norrington just had to pick this moment to show up.

"Jack Sparrow, due to a new governor in place he has terminated your clemency and you are under arrest." We both stared at him unable to speak.

~~~~~

Thanks 4 the reviews!! Please push that pretty little button in the corner?? Oh and all you Norrington lovers might be a little offended at the next chapter. Ok so more than a little…The next chapter I wanted to change but everyone I asked said to keep it so I will and yall can be happy because I said…..Next chapter- Never Alone.              


	7. Never Alone

Amoria 

Chapter 7- Never Alone

Disclaimer- *Looks over at Amoria and shutters* I wish I could own it!! Yeah like that will ever happen……

**WARNING!!!!- Norrington lovers beware!! This chapter is not for you….I know even some of you that don't like him might not like this chapter BUT I had to do it or else the rest of the story wouldn't work…so you can't say I didn't warn you! PLEASE NO FLAMES!!**

~~~~~~~~~

            The family I had just discovered was going to be taken away from me. I turned to Jack, him and his damn expressionless face!! Somehow he understood my look and shook his head `No`; as if telling me not to say anything about our relationship to each other.

"Miss Turner? Why are you here?" I turned back to Norrington and masked any emotions I may have had at that moment; an ability that has come quite naturally to me and it seems lately I have been using it a little too much; and stated:

"Oh, this kind sir here was showing me his magnificent ship." To this I added an overly pleasant tone as I gestured at the ship we were on. "Commodore, why does it appear that a man such as this," I gestured to Jack "happened upon a ship better than you entire fleet?" To this I added a sickly sweet tone. His face turned to a look of pure hatred and anger. I took this into consideration as I thought of what to say next, also by this point the crew had come on deck to figure out what the commotion was about. Then suddenly my sarcastic side took over my mind and body. "It appears as though I've struck a nerve; well maybe you should—" I was cutoff when his hand made a brutal connection with my face.

"Did they not teach you manners at that _boarding school??_" I couldn't believe he hit me, he hit me! No one has ever laid a hand on me before. Rage flooded my body and I lost control of _everything_. Before I knew what I had done I had pulled my cutlass from the sheath at my side and jammed it into his gut ending with a final twist of the sword. He let out a cry in pain as he hit the deck; that brought me back to reality. As I realized what I had done, I stepped back staring at my hands; they were shaking, I was shaking. I backed right into someone….

Jack.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and pulled out his own cutlass with the other; pointing it at the 2 remaining soldiers:

"Ye'll leave me ship now, savvy?" he ordered, it was then I noticed the crew that had come onto the deck, all of them awestruck at what they had witnessed. I stood there staring at my hands; I felt the firm grip on my shoulder leave and several seconds later I heard a loud `splash`. That startled me and I quickly spun around to see Jack carrying my blood drenched cutlass; he had pushed Norrington's body off the ship and into the awaiting sea.

"Make ready the sails, we leave now!" I heard him holler this was followed by a bunch of `Aye, Captain` and other things of the sort. Nothing was really registering as I stood paralyzed, afraid to move. 

"Captain?" I heard a man ask. "What about the lass?"

"Gibbs, the `_lass`_ is my business, now, back ta work!" Annoyance, anger, confusion, and utter disbelief evident in his voice. I heard him turn and start towards me, each step upon the wooden deck getting louder and louder. Once again he placed his hand on my shoulder. 

"Luv?" he questioned as he grabbed my chin and raised my face to meet his gaze, I averted my eyes in some vain attempt not to. "Luv, look the man 'ad it coming an' I mean, he did hit—"

"NO! It's not right, I don't know—I don't know—Why—or—or How—" I stuttered

"Luv, I know it was your first kill an' ye probably feel—" (AN- This is not met to be mean, he is being sincere!)  He was truly trying to help…..he just wasn't very good at it.

"It's—that's not what's bothering me! It's that I—I didn't—I don't feel anything!" I was confused at my feelings and this was all I could say; sad thing was that it was true!

"Aye, luv I understand now—" he tried; maybe he did understand….maybe he didn't. 

"Leave me be! I need—I just need to be alone—to think….to understand." I managed, with a pleading look. 

"Aye luv," he nodded and gestured to a cabin "Ye can go in ta me cabin if ye need..." I nodded a quick thank you and headed into the cabin. 

I entered the cabin; it was actually rather clean for a pirate, except for the rum bottles and other items that littered the floor. As I entered the room a small sense of security washed over me. _Maybe I do have a home!_

~~~~~~~

            After several minutes of sorting through my thoughts, I realized that I felt nothing because I had hardened my heart through the years of trying to survive being ridiculed by others because I had no parents that I knew of. I got upset with myself and had to get my mind off it so I started snooping around the room. I found barely anything of real interest, just maps, journals, log books and other useless items and trinkets that appeared to be from anywhere imaginable. I did however find a beautiful cutlass that appeared to have been made for someone very important; as it did have diamonds in the hilt. After that I wandered over to a small bookshelf in one corner of the room. _Wow, he can read! _I thought to myself _and he has good taste to!!_ I grabbed a book that sounded interesting and hoped it would take my mind off the day's events; I plopped down on Jack's bed and began to read. I felt as though I had been reading for hours when the door opened and I looked up. Jack came in carrying my cutlass, which was now oddly clean, and a book. He sat my cutlass on his desk and held the book out to me: 

"I believe ye forgot this, luv." Ha said as he sat down on the bed. 

"My journal!" I was quickly filled with questions, mostly about how he acquired my journal and what he did with it. "Where did you get it? You didn't read it did you?"

"Luv, Will an' Elizabeth gave it ta me, no I didn't read it; I may be a pirate but I wouldn be doin' somethin like that, at least ta me own daughter." A sudden wave emotion crept up on me and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, he looked at me and saw the tears about to cascade down my face, he pulled me to his side and held me close.

"Luv, jus' let it come an' let it go." He said soothingly "as long as yer with me ye'll be fine, ye 'ave a family now." I looked up at him, my face stained with tears.

"I—I've never had a family; I've always been alone, always." He smiled at m.

"S'all righ' luv, I know but now ye 'ave a family, an' yell never be alone; never alone, savvy?" he vowed.

"Never alone?" I echoed "Never alone….."

~~~~~~

Ok, so what did you think of this chapter? I know what you're thinking: why did she kill Norrington?? But hey, 1. It's my story 2. If I don't I'll screw up the whole story! 3. Because I'm not a big fan of him... And 4. Need I say more?!? Now if you'll be so kind as to push the little button in the corner!?!?! And leave me a nice review!! I'm begging you, no flames!!! PLEASE??? Thanks very much ~!~!~!~Hidden-Truth~!~!~!~ 

Oh and to answer the question about the last chapter: I left it off there because I wanted to and because….well…I dunno why…..I just did…..sorry….              


	8. Michael

Amoria

Chapter 8- Michael

 A/N: Sorry for the looooong wait on this chapter, I've had way too much going on with my grandpa moving in and all *looks up at the sky* LORD SAVE ME or strike me down or something!

Disclaimer- Someday…..someday I **will **own POTC…someday….sadly not today….

Amoria- "Keep dreamin'!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

            We sat in silence for several minutes; no, not an eerie silence but an emotional silence. He held me tight once more and said:

 "Amoria, I 'ave ta go an' make sure things are in order up on deck; an' make sure none o' them damn brits followed us, so ye can either stay here or come up on deck with me; i's up ta ye." I nodded as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Jack." I called; still not conferrable with any other terms. "You can call me Ami" 

"Aye, an' ye call me dad," he smiled "an' tha's an order!" he joked. 

"Aye!" I mocked as he turned to leave the room. After a minute or so of sitting in the silence and letting me self absorb; understand; and realize the truth of who I was, where I came from, and where I'm going; I got up and headed out on deck. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

            On deck I heard people scurrying around doing things, but as soon as I stepped foot on deck everyone stopped for a moment to stare at me.  Then I saw Jack standing out into the horizon, I approached him. He noticed me, and smiled. 

"'ow nice of ye ta grace me with yer presence!" He joked his with wild gesticulations. I opened my mouth to reply but stopped when I noticed something behind him, off in the distance.

"Dad?" I said urgently; his face lit up at the sound of me referring to him as `dad`; he obviously did not catch the urgency in my statement. 

"Aye?" he said. My eyes widened as I realized what I was looking at was another ship.

"DAD LOOK!" I pointed behind him and he turned to see what my problem was. I heard him say:

"Damn Brits!" he spun back around "Luv, That ship is part of the British navy; an' it appears ta be captained by none other than Norrington's son." I looked at him unsure of what to do; he must have seen the uncertainty in my eyes:

"No worries, luv, I want ye ta go inta my cabin an' stay there till I come get ye."

"b-but…" Part of me did not want to be left out of the battle, yet my other side was reasoning by saying; _you know who their coming after!_

"No buts, luv, I just found ye an' I ain' gonna lose ye." His eyes were pleading with me to go and his voice was sincere. I nodded and began heading towards his cabin but stopped half way and turned around to face him; somehow, he understood.

"Ami, I'll be fine, I'm jus' worried 'bout ye." He stated confidently "Now, go!" I nodded still not quite ready to go but went into his cabin anyway and stood, silently watching at the window.

"Make ready the guns!" I heard him holler as the crew made ready for battle.

~~

            The ships were within firing range of each other, yet neither was firing. Then I heard:

"Hand her over Sparrow and we'll let you and your crew go!"

"Captain, Captain Sparrow!  ...What ye really believe I'd give up me own flesh an' blood without a fight?"

"What are you talking about Sparrow? She's the Turners child!" 

"Micha, do ye really believe that they'd give up their child?"

"Sparrow, you know that is not my name, my name is Captain Michael Norrington, Now hand her over!" 

 "NEVER!" and with that, I saw Jack give some sort of signal or what I thought to be a signal and the battle began. 

~

            As I watched the battle progress, I saw casualties on both sides; only it appeared that Jack's men were winning. I watched my father battling a young man only a few years younger than me. That is when I noticed a man; a man coming up behind him. I spun around franticly and saw Jack's pistol lying on his desk; _he forgot it! _ I grabbed it without thinking and ran out the door. I aimed at the man whom my father hadn't noticed; praying I had good aim; and fired a single shot. He fell dead and hit the ground; somehow, I had managed to get the shot directly into his skull. Just as the man hit the ground, another shot rang out…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok, so review please? I know how you all hate cliffies but I love them and it keeps you; my lovely reviewers coming back for more! So, please review! 

~!~!~!~!~Hidden-Truth~!~!~!~  


	9. A Sparrow's Sorrow

**Amoria**

Chapter 9- A Sparrow's Sorrow

Disclaimer- I don't own POTC, savvy?

~~~~~~~~~~~

            Just as the man hit the ground, another shot rang out….

~~~

I looked up and saw the man my father had been fighting now had his pistol trained on me. That's when I felt a sharp pain in my side; I placed my hand against the spot and then removed it.

 Blood.

Without warning, I felt the deck collide with my body and I heard someone holler:

"AMI!" 

~~~~~**_Jack's Point of View_** (A/N: this may be a little off, if it is please tell me) ~~~~~~~

            I spun around when I saw Amoria fire a shot; I did so just in time to see a man that could have killed me hit the deck. When I did, another shot rang out. I turned back in time to see Michael lower his pistol. My eyes widened as I saw Amoria's hand was covered in blood; then she collapsed to the deck. Anger flooded though my body. 

            "AMI!" I hollered; immediately thinking she was dead. I turned my attention back to Michael. "Ye bastard!" I caught him off guard so I used my cutlass to remove his weapons from his grasp then placed it to his throat. 

"She killed my father!" was all he said; I was about to reply when a loud cry from my crew indicating we won stopped me. I clenched my teeth trying to suppress the urge to slit his throat right then and there, but I had a more important matter.

"Lock 'im in the brig!" I hollered to the nearest crewmember, he complied with an "Aye Captain."

            I quickly ran to Amoria; picked the unconscious girl up gently, and took her into my cabin. As I laid her on the bed, Gibbs knocked on the door.

"Captain?"

"Aye, come in Gibbs, ye bloody idiot!" I hadn't meant to sound to sound so angry but I had a wide range of emotions flowing through me; something I had never experienced before. He entered the cabin and took in the situation with wide eyes. 

"Jack…Is she…? Is there anythin' I can do?"

"Aye, ye can get me the damn medical supplies!" I ordered. He quickly turned to do as I had said. I grabbed the chair from my desk and pulled it over to the side of the bed. I rolled her shirt back to just above her navel to see how bad the wound actually was. It was bleeding profusely, so I placed pressure on the wound; she flinched in pain. I didn't want to hurt her, but I had no choice. Gibbs returned with the things I had told him to get. 

"Need any 'elp captain?" he asked. I knew of course he didn't know why I cared for this girl; all I had told the crew was that if anyone were to touch her I'd kill them. For all Gibbs knew she could have been a whore I had picked up because I had given them no explanation. 

"No, jus' leave." I stated.

"Aye, Captain." With that, he turned and left me to take care of Amoria. The bullet was too deep to remove.  I grabbed a bottle of rum from my stash and a rage Gibbs had brought and proceeded to clean the wound. She flinched with pain even in her unconscious state. I quickly finished cleaning and dressed the wound. I blamed myself for her injury, I knew she could die from the wound; I knew all too well. _All because I wasn't bloody watching my back!   _        

            I was about to take a drink of the rum and it hit me: _she saved my life and I couldn't even bloody protect her! _

"I jus' find me only living relative an' I migh' lose 'er!" I looked at the rum bottle in my hand; I finished off the remaining rum quickly and chucked the empty bottle across the room in anger. It hit the wall and shattered. Gibbs must've heard this because he knocked loudly on the door.

"Captain, ye ok?"

"Aye, come in Gibbs." I said with a tone that could not express how I felt at that moment. He entered and shook his head at me.

"Ye really care for the lass, don' ye?"

"Aye Gibbs, she be me daughter." He looked at me as the realization of what I said sank in. 

"Aye, now I see it."

"See wha'?"

"She looks jus' like ye, Jack—"

"Damn it all! Why couldn' I jus' protect her?!?"

"Ye did the bes' ye could Jack!" He shook his head again. "I'll leave ye an' inform the crew, they be beginnin' ta worry." He turned and left. Two days past and she was still out and I was beginning to worry; I began whispering to her praying she would wake up:

"Ye know, yell be the firs' person I ever said this to but here goes…..I love ye, yer me own flesh an' blood, an' I only just realized 'ow precious life is." I grabbed her hand and kissed it. Out of nowhere she squeezed my hand and cracked open her eyes. 

"I….love…you…to." she whispered; then just as quickly she was out again, I doubted she'd remember that and I was right. I stayed by her side everyday and night because I promised she'd never be alone and I intended to keep that promise…

~~~~~~~~~~                   

            So, good…..bad? Please tell me! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks to yall who review! ~!~!~!~Hidden-Truth~!~!~!~  


End file.
